


Nicest Thing

by Sherlockian_87



Series: Sherlolly Jello Shots [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mmmm, Song fic, errrr, fluffy song fic, i can't seem to get these two out of bed, stop reading the tags and go read the fic!, that turns slightly smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:50:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian_87/pseuds/Sherlockian_87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Molly ... why is the song 'Nicest Thing' one of the most played on your iTunes?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nicest Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WeLoveSherlolly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeLoveSherlolly/gifts).



> – hope you feel better soon; don’t let the arseholes get you down my dear!! *hugs*

"Molly...?"  
  
It was nearing three in the morning. All was quiet around them, even the street outside had nary a cab driving by. Sherlock would never admit it out loud, but this was when his mind was most at peace; when he was lying side by side with her, in her bed, or in his.  
  
"Molly?" he repeated, giving her a gentle nudge. He knew she was awake, he could tell by the sound of her breathing.  
  
"Mmm?" She shifted, turning towards him, keeping her eyes closed.  
  
He smiled, slipping his arm over her waist and pulling her to him. She let out a soft, nearly inaudible sigh, resting her hand against his stomach. He pressed his lips to her forehead, reveling in the sensation of being skin to skin with her.  
  
"Molly?"  
  
She gave the faintest of growls. "What? Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?"  
  
He chuckled, knowing that she wasn't as annoyed as she was pretending to be. He rolled fully to his side, tucking himself closer up against her body. The tiniest of moans escaped her, sending a surge of desire straight through his core. He swallowed, forcing himself to focus on the purpose at hand. "Why is the song _Nicest Thing_ one of the most played on your iTunes?"  
  
"Mmm?” her cheek shifted against his chest. “The Kate Nash song?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Several minutes passed without her saying anything. He tilted his head back in order to look down at her. Her eyes were open now, and she was staring straight ahead.  
  
"Molly?"  
  
She blinked a few times then turned her gaze upon him. "Did you happen to look at the last date it was listened to?"  
  
He frowned slightly. "No."  
  
"It was the day before you came back to London, after your two years away."  
  
His frown deepened, his eyebrows joining. "You listened to it the entire time I was gone?"  
  
The room was fairly dark, but he could manage to make out the faint blush that washed over her cheeks.  
  
"Yeah. I listened to it frequently."  
  
"On repeat, it would appear."  
  
She let out a huff. "It made the ache of missing you, lessen slightly."  
  
"Did it? It's rather a sad song."  
  
He felt her shrug, more so than saw it.  
  
"It reminded me of you," she spoke the words softly, nearly inaudibly.  
  
Silence fell, a police siren several streets away broke through then slowly died off. Molly laid her head back down on his chest, her cheek pressed against his skin. The only sound now was their gentle breathing.  
  
Several more minutes of quiet passed until Sherlock at last spoke, "The words she sang, it was what you wished for?"  
  
She snuggled further into his chest. "Mhmm."  
  
His arm that was still around her waist tightened. "Sing it to me?"  
  
She exhaled slowly, her breath dancing across his chest, tickling him ever so slightly. "All right." She let a few moments pass before she took a deep breath and slowly and softly began to sing. " _All I know is that you're so nice, you're the nicest thing I've seen..._ " She chuckled. "Ok so that line isn't entirely accurate. You were rather rude the first few times we met. But you have been nice, especially when you were requesting to see a body. And I do agree with the last bit, you are by far the nicest thing I've seen."  
  
He could feel her smiling against his skin; she turned her head slightly and pressed a kiss to his chest before continuing.  
  
" _I wish that we could give it a go, see if we could be something..._ " She stopped again, growing silent.  
  
Sherlock slid his hand up her back, then slowly down, his fingertips tracing over her spinal column. His low baritone broke out through the quiet, "I'm glad that we did. And we're far more than something, much more." He could feel her smiling again. Ever so gently he rolled her onto her back, nestling his face against her neck. "Don't stop. Keep going," he said softly, pressing the gentlest of kisses to her skin.  
  
" _I wish I was your favourite girl..._ "  
  
He let out a breath, giving her earlobe a nibble. "You are. Although you're not a girl, you are most definitely a woman." He shifted so that the tips of her breasts brushed up against him.  
  
She giggled. " _I wish you thought I was the reason you are in the world..._ "  
  
Sherlock scoffed. "That's a ridiculous line."  
  
Molly lifted up her hand, threading her fingers through his hair. "Shhh."  
  
He returned to nuzzling her neck.  
  
" _I wish my smile was your favourite kind of smile..._ "  
  
He lifted up his head and looked down at her. "It is. I never just flirted with you to get what I wanted ..." He stopped, looking off to the side. "Wellll ... that's not exactly the correct phrasing." He returned his gaze to her. "I was flirting with you to get what I wanted, I wanted you to smile."  
  
Molly did just that, running her fingers through his curls. Sherlock leaned forward and kissed her. She hummed against his lips, kissing him back. When they parted he laid his head back down, returning to mouthing at her neck.  
  
She let out a soft noise. " _I wish the way that I dressed was your favourite kind of style..._ "  
  
He let out a snort. "You may find this hard to believe Molly, but it is. Especially that ridiculous cherry jumper."  
  
She giggled. " _I wish you couldn't figure me out, but you always wanna know what I was about..._ "  
  
He picked up his head again and peered down at her. "I can't always. I've read you wrong more often than I've read you correctly. You're an enigma Molly Hooper."  
  
She smiled slightly. "Does that bother you?"  
  
He leaned forward, brushing the tip of his nose against hers. "No. Normally it would bother me, but it doesn't. It's rather refreshing actually." He gave her a short tender kiss.  
  
" _I wish you'd hold my hand, when I was upset ..._ "  
  
He kissed her again. "I do a bit more than hold your hand though, do I not?" he asked, finishing with another kiss.  
  
Instead of answering she kissed him back, draping her arms over his shoulders to bring him down closer to her, as she slipped her leg over the back of his. Several minutes passed before they parted. Sherlock groaned when she lifted her hips, pressing her wet center up against his hardening length.  
  
"Molly!" he gasped out. "You need to finish the song."  
  
She grumbled then let out a sigh when he reached down and gave her hip a nudge to drop back down to the mattress. She did so, and he gave her a cheeky smirk.  
  
"Finish it ..." he said to her, “Please?” He flashed her, his best puppy dog face.  
  
She rolled her eyes, but was still smiling. " _I wish you'd never forget the look on my face when we first met ..._ "  
  
He stopped her again. "I haven't. And I won't. That moment will be forever imbedded in my Mind Palace."  
  
She ran her hand across his cheek. "I haven't forgotten it either. You were such an arsehole, but that didn't turn me off in the slightest. I knew deep down that there was a much better man beneath all of the deductions and coldness. I knew that you had a heart." She dropped her hand from his face and placed it on his chest, feeling the rapid thrumming beneath her fingers.  
  
He kissed her again, cradling the side of her face in his hand.  
  
" _I wish you had a favorite beauty spot..._ " she sang softly against his lips.  
  
"Mmmm ... that I do!" He slipped downwards and pressed a kiss to a small freckle on her left breast; where lighter flesh met darker.  
  
She let out a low, tinny laugh. "... _that you loved secretly, cause it was on a hidden bit, that nobody else could see ..._ "  
  
He growled. "No one better." He took her entire breast in his mouth, giving her nipple a tender suckle.  
  
She moaned, carding her fingers in his hair before giving his curls a tug. He released her breast and moved back up until he was hovering over her, their eyes meeting.  
  
" _Basically, I wish that you loved me..._ "  
  
"I do love you." He kissed her.  
  
" _I wish that you needed me..._ "  
  
"I do need you." He kissed her again.  
  
" _I wish that you knew when I said two sugars, actually I meant three..._ "  
  
He smirked. "You don't. You hate sugar in your coffee."  
  
She smiled against his lips as he kissed her yet again.  
  
" _I wish that without me your heart would break..._ "  
  
He leaned back slightly so that he could look at her fully. "It would, it nearly did. When you were engaged to Meat Dagger, I feared that I had lost you for forever."  
  
She pulled him back down to her for a deep kiss. "But you didn't." She whispered against his lips.  
  
"No. I didn't. Very nearly though."  
  
She frowned slightly, knowing exactly to what he was referring to, and it was not her former fiancée. "I've forgiven you for that. All of it."  
  
He sighed slowly. "I know. And I don't deserve your forgiveness."  
  
She took his head in her hands and tilted him forward so that she could press her lips to his forehead, holding him close. Neither one of them spoke for several minutes.  
  
He brushed his nose up against her jaw line. "Please continue."  
  
She let out a slow breath. " _I wish that without me you'd be spending the rest of your nights awake..._ "  
  
"I have. Every night, during those two years away."  
  
Her hold on him tightened a little bit more. " _I wish that without me you couldn't eat.._."  
  
"Mmm... this is true. You do always make sure that I'm eating."  
  
She chuckled softly, giving his forehead another kiss. " _I wish I was the last thing on your mind before you went to sleep..._ "  
  
"That's not the only time you are on my mind. You're always there, even when I'm working on a case."  
  
She gave the bottom of his chin a tap with the tip of her finger so that he would look up. Their lips met in a passionate kiss. He held her close, rolling them both onto their sides. He ran his hand down the length of her arm, to her hand, when they parted for breath.  
  
She gave his lips another tender kiss before continuing with the last few lines. “ _Look, all I know is that you're the nicest thing I've ever seen. And I wish that we could see if we could be something, yeah I wish that we could see if we could be some--_ “ She didn’t get to finish the last bit, for Sherlock had distracted her by slipping a ring onto her finger. She glanced down, the diamond catching the faintest of light. “Sherlock … !” she breathed out. She looked back up at him, he was smiling.  
  
“Told you we were far more than some _thing_.”  
  
She looked back down at the ring upon her hand, before returning her gaze to his. He was still smiling.  
  
“Will you marry me, Molly Hooper?”  
  
A second was not even needed for her to respond, “YES!” She threw her arms around him and they kissed deeply.  
  
He didn’t stop her this time when she pulled him down on top of her, pressing herself up against him. She had hooked a leg over his hip, and he had dropped his hand down to hold her in place.  
  
“Will you make love to me now?” she asked him breathlessly.  
  
“As you wish!” he answered.  
  
She laughed, knowing that he hadn’t a clue he was quoting a line from one of her favourite movies; that he only thought he was continuing with the same line from the song she had been singing.  
  
When he slid his length into her welcoming body, her laughter turned into a moan. They kissed again and again as he entered her. She held onto him tightly, running her hands up and down his back, feeling the heat of his skin beneath her fingertips.  
  
As they both reached their fruition, she gave a small cry. Her name was a whisper upon his lips. He held tightly onto her ring bedecked hand, kissing her gently, softly, slowly. She sighed into the kiss, looking at him with heavy-lidded eyes. He smiled at her, tipping his head to the side to nuzzle at her cheek.  
  
“I love you, Sherlock Holmes,” she murmured to him.  
  
“I love you too, soon-to-be Molly Holmes!”  
  
He shifted his pleasantly satiated body so that he was lying down beside her, keeping her hand clasped tightly in his. She let out a happy sigh, curling into his warmth. All was quiet around them, as they both drifted off to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> I can't seem to get these two out of the bedroom, or to stop shagging :-P
> 
> Be sure to let me know what you think!
> 
> And I hope I made you smile WeloveSherlolly :)


End file.
